


Biker!AU

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [146]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, F/F, M/M, implied Skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Avengers are a biker gang in a quiet little town with no name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be put on record that I am terrible at titles. :D

The Avengers were known not only for their frankly badass bikes - all customized by respective owners - but also for their less than stereotypical behaviors. See, typical biker gangs strike fear into the hearts of the residents of their territory. The Avengers, well, they still strike fear just not to the hearts of the residents, it was to anyone that tried to harm the people inside their territory.

They were like the heroes of their quiet little town.

Although this fact remained an unintentional secret to the newer residents. To them, The Avengers were just a bunch of brutes riding around in their too noisy ‘hawgs’ or whatever they chose to call it.

"I mean, come on! They’re all hot but I dare you to tell me they haven’t killed anyone." Skye, one of the said ‘new’ residents, said over her blueberry pie.

"They haven’t killed anyone." Phil told her with a roll of his eyes, wiping down the counter of the almost empty diner. "They did, however, send a couple of guys to the hospital last week."

"SEE?! I told you!" Skye hit her friend’s arm repeatedly, Jemma if Phil remembered correctly. "I totally told her." Skye told Phil with pride.

"Yes, you did." Jemma said with a practiced smile, like this was an everyday occurrence for both of them.

"And that one guy!" Skye started to talk animatedly again, waving her hands around as she spoke. "That guy with the bird name. Uh- Robin? Raven? Eagle?"

"Hawk." Phil supplied.

"Yeah! That guy! I heard a rumor that he’s got this really shady past. Used to work for the mafia and everything! My sources say he’s even slept with every girl in this town." Skye waggled her eyebrows at Jemma. 

Jemma chose to quietly shake her head at her and drink her tea.

"And who, pray tell, is your source?" Phil asked, both intrigued and amused.

"That guy. Who lives two doors down our place? Uh, Loki? I think. Not your usual name so I’m not sure if I pronounced it right."

"Ah," Phil nodded, that made much more sense. "What else did he tell you?"

Skye shrugged. “He says, the Avengers start 9 out of 10 fights that goes around here.”

"They get involved one way or the other." Phil admitted at least.

“And that the only girl? Uhm… what’s her name again?”

"The Black Widow." Jemma supplied.

"Yeah, her. Loki says she sleeps with everyone on the gang. I mean, I wouldn’t blame them, I saw her ride past one time and hot damn." Skye started to fan herself with her hand.

Jemma looked affronted and hit her arm. ”Hey.” 

“I wouldn’t sleep with her of course. You’re the hottest girl for me.” Skye said, nudging Jemma’s side.

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Nice save.”

"Phil, your ride’s here." May called out from the back. 

Phil smiled and untied his apron, folding it neatly and placing it under the counter. “Well, it was nice chatting with you ladies, but as you heard, my ride’s here.” He rounded the counter and headed for the door.

"Got a hot date for tonight, Phil?” Skye asked.

"You could say that." Phil grinned at her, before pushing the door open and walking as fast as he could to Clint. "Hey." Phil greeted, catching the helmet thrown his way. "I thought you said we were walking to the movies?"

"We are, but I thought you’d like to go for a ride first." Clint grinned at him, his hair a mess from wearing his helmet - Phil loved it though. 

"You know what they say about you and your bike, right?" Phil got on the bike, and put his arms around Clint’s midsection, his chin rested on the biker’s shoulder.

"That I’m a hot piece of ass?" Clint smirked.

"That. And you’re a sex crazed, trouble making, ex-mafia apparently." Phil huffed a laugh.

Clint revved a few times, “I thought I was sex crazed, murderous, ex-carnie?”

Phil shrugged, “The sex crazed tag seems to be the only one that’s sticking though. But I guess that one’s fairly true.”

"Hey! We only did it twice last night."

"Yeah, and my back still hurts." Phil complained with a roll of his eyes.

"How do you know it’s not from the bike?"

"Oh, I’d know. I’ve sat in this seat long enough to know what sitting here too long feels like. It’s not the same thing."

"So no sex tonight?"

"If you get lucky, and if you bottom." Phil bit Clint’s ear softly making Clint grin.

"I can work with that." Clint revved one more time before they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye’s eyes bugged out from her head, it was almost comical to watch. “Did you see that?  _Did you see that?”_ She started shaking Jemma.

“That was-”

“Was that-”

“I think it was-”

“But no-”

“It couldn’t be-”

“Right?” They both turned to the only other person in the diner, May.

She gave them both a stare so blank, they didn’t know if she even heard them just now. She took the almost empty coffee pot and went to the kitchen, leaving both girls in their seats and confused as fuck.

May lives for hysterical moments like these. 

She smiled to herself as she prepared a fresh pot. 

—-

The next day, Skye and Jemma were back in the diner. They strode directly toward the counter and noticed a complete lack of Phil Coulson in the vicinity.

“Excuse me.” Skye said to one of the waitresses behind the counter. 

“What can I get you?” The woman, her tag says Maria, said, raising her little notepad.

“Hi, yes. Is- uh, Is Phil around? Phil Coulson.” 

She narrowed her eyes at both girls. “Who wants to know?”

Before Skye could speak, Jemma extended her hand, “Hi, Jemma Simmons. This is Skye. We just moved in. We were hoping Phil was here? We were having a conversation yesterday that we’d love to continue.”

Maria seemed appeased, “He’s not here. It’s his day-off.”

“Do you know where we can find him?”

She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Skye in question.

“We were talking about a  _really_  interesting subject.” Jemma interjected.

Maria shrugged. “It’s a pretty small town. Look around.”

And so they did.

—-

They looked everywhere for Phil - The cinema, the shopping center, the park - if they happened to get sidetracked and went on a date while they did, well, its not their fault - but to no avail. They couldn’t find Phil.

Evening came when they decided to just leave the matter for the next day. They went back to the diner to rest their aching feet and to get dinner.

When they were about a block away from the place, Skye squinted then her eyes widened and she squeezed Jemma’s arm. “It’s him.” She whispered. “Jemma, It’s him!”

Jemma looked around to find the streets deserted apart from a mother pushing a carriage. “Who?”

“Hawk! It’s his bike. They’re in the diner!” She took off, pulling Jemma behind her. They went inside and found Phil immediately. He was talking to someone they assumed was Hawk. 

They grinned at each other before marching their way to the couple’s table. “Heeeey, Phil.” Skye greeted.

“Yes, Hi.” Jemma said. 

Both Phil and Hawk looked up at them then Phil smiled. “Hello Jemma, Hello Skye.”

“So, watchu doin here?” Skye waggled her eyebrows.

“Eating dinner. I assume you’re here for the same?” Phil asked,

“Well, yes. but then we saw you and we thought we’d say hi.”  Jemma said, her eyes skirting from Phil to Hawk.

“well, hi.” Phil said to them. They didn’t leave though.

Skye cleared her throat, and jerked her head towards Hawk. When Phil continued to stare she did it again, jerking her head toward the man.

“Is your neck okay?” Phil asked. 

“Fine.” Skye gritted out. 

“Okay then, if that’s all?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Skye cried out.

Phil’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh! Right! Ladies, this is Clint. Clint, this is Jemma and Skye. They just moved here.”

Clint started chuckling then. “You are mean, you know that?” He said to Phil. “He was just messing around. Would both of you like to join us?” Clint asked.

Jemma and Skye grinned before they took a seat. Clint didn’t seem like a bad guy. Way off of Loki’s description at least. He seemed like a gentleman too. His leather jacket claimed that he was Hawk though, so that confirmed what Jemma and Skye saw yesterday. 

“So, where are you girls from?” Clint asked conversationally.

Maybe the Avengers weren’t such bad guys after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/113962875976/im-pretty-sure-i-got-another-prompt-for-the)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105438313336/i-spent-3-hours-watching-vines-last-night-i)


End file.
